Completed Kagura's Secret
by Bloodmage
Summary: Completed Version


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters relevant to Inuyasha or that are mentioned in this story.

Kagura's Secret

Chapter One: The Wind Sorceress Falls, The Lord Calls

__________________________________Flash Back_______________________________________

Rin: "Didn't you come because you wanted to be saved by Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagura: "It's not like that. It's just…"

'_before I died, I just thought that..._

__

I wanted to see him one last time'

Disclaimer: Quote directly from the manga.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The sorceress was looking low at the ground, from a high spot in a tree. Her legs were flailing in the wind, showing no resistance. Upon her face played an almost…sad expression. Her features were dulled, with no solid structure. A sigh was heard as her red orbs shined and then stared forward, into the tree. "Is it possible that I…have a…have feeling for him?" She muttered, swishing her legs back and forth, almost like a hyper child would, but without the enthusiasm that followed.

"No, of course not. I simply can't…and if I do, I guess I owe my feelings a thank you, they did end up saving my life in the long run…"

"Kukuku…talking to yourself, Kagura?" The shrill, violent, chuckle came from behind. It was none the less, Naraku. Wearing his baboon pelt as always, it was obviously a doll. "I have a mission for you. Take the Saimyoushou with you…and bring along Kanna." At these words, the poisonous insects started their buzzing, almost like a spiritual chant. The white haired young child stepping forward from below.

As always, the child had the same, sad expression, but other than that, it was a timid, emotionless face.

Kagura stiffened her neck and jumped down to the ground. The female youkai stretched her neck up and looked at the sky. "Come, Kanna…" The sorceress said, and the younger 'sister' obediently followed the older woman, the insects tagging along.

It is now several minutes later, the two figures walking across the plains after the encounter with the great evil, Naraku. The breeze blew gently, whipping the two's hair around slightly. Sighing, Kagura stopped to glance at the scenery. It was a nice warm day, the sun showing, the air coolly tapping on them as if a greeting. The perfect day to relax, but she was off doing her occupation. 

As the two continued on, the smell of the hanyou, miko, houshi, kitsune, and taiji tickled the youkai duo's noses. A small, and gentle smile danced on the Wind-users lips, Kanna, staying silent.

______________________________Scene Change________________________________________

Kagura is now faced off against the half youkai. The monk was unconscious on the ground after taking a load of insect poison. The demon exterminator was injured, holding her arm. She was looking down at Miroku, placed just above him. 

"Houshi-sama…why did you do that…again?" Her eyes dropped down in a sad expression as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

The miko had her bow at hand, an arrow readied. "Kagura!" She shouted, but received nothing but a smirk from the demon back. Shippou was hiding, not wanting to get into the fight.

With a swift gesture of her fan, the air-born sickle like blades went flying towards the half demon, "Fuujin no Mai!" The sorceress shouted as she did so. The half demon placed the transformed Tetsaiga in front of him, the clanging of the blades being well heard and pushing him back. "Damnit, I can't get close…and if I use the wind scar, my attack will be forced back by that damn mirror!" A growl admitted, and his mouth widened, bearing his fangs.

Kagura chuckled at his remark, "I see you finally realize it is futile to continue!"

"I will never give up!" Inuyasha shouted in a, second-by-second, more tensing shriek of a growl.

"Really?! Ryuuja no Mai!" The giant serpent shaped tornado of wind plowed straight into the half youkai. Blood dripped onto the ground, as his whole left side was bashed in, clenching his left arm with his right. 

"Damnit! You bitch!"

At that very moment, a pointed rock came flying threw Kagura's chest, emitted a glow, and causing an explosion to blast a fairly large hole in her. The demon's eyes widened as she fell to her knees. Pulling out the arrow was an excruciating task, blood staining everywhere. Leaving a gaping whole in her chest, and being exposed face down on the ground. 

Kanna turned to see the priestess in training holding the bow and panting. "Ha! Serves you right!" She shouted triumphantly. 

Kanna appeared at Kagura's side, her expression slightly sadder looking. "Sister…" The child demon went right up to her and leaned down as a feather was released from Kagura's hand, and enlarged, drifting up into the sky. The two youkai drifted off.

___________________________________Scene Change___________________________________

Kagura is now walking alone in the woods, clenching her chest and stomach area, stumbling with each step. The wound was slowly healing, but it still hurt to walk and blood was still seeping threw, even over her new clothes. A hand was placed on a tree as she leaned on it for support, wincing in pain. Three figures were closing in. The demon squinted. "Sessh--Sesshoumaru…?" A small smile, almost to faint to recognize played on her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it's that bitch, Kagura!" The annoying toad yelled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, watcha gunna do..?" The small child known as Rin asked.

"Nothing…" He muttered, his poker face always seemingly on. The three continued on, until they got right up to her.

"Sesshoumaru, wait…the others. You're…brother and them…I injured them, if you go now, you may--"

"Heh. No thanks, It would be shameful to kill the injured." The demon lord said, always keeping a low, emotionless tone.

"I see…" Kagura sighed, looking at the ground, her eyes narrowing. 'That most definitely must look bad on my part.' The wind demon sighed, turning her head slightly as the three passed by. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered to herself.

_____________________________To Be Continues…_____________________________________

Chapter Two: Following the Wind of Passion

The wind sorceress sighed , remembering the past defeat. "Naraku…why can't he just go and get his own hands dirty..?" She muttered, in a low, harsh tone. Her brows were narrowed and eyes at small sinister slits. Looking about, she then remembered the feeling of being healed again. It was a lot better than that pain she had previously been going threw. 

The demon stood up, previously leaning against a tree's base. The youkai walked on, heading forward, the best way she knew to reach the Lord. Despite everything, she had to do one thing, if not for anyone but herself. Nothing really mattered, not like it would change much for an attempt. Pondering her words and motions, her thoughts collaborated in great conflict. Finally, finding the Lord, Sesshoumaru, she smiled slightly, also delighted at the fact that he was alone.

"Kagura…just what do you want now, hm?" Sesshoumaru asked in a calm, mature way, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Sesshoumaru…I…I." The words couldn't seem to be released and it seemed as if she was choking on her own air. The demon walked closer to him, preaching still; "Sesshoumaru…I…" The demon tripped, stumbling into the other demon, hitting into his chest and almost into the armor. The male demon grabbed her shoulder with his only hand and glared down at her. The female brought her red orbs up to meet his golden ones, moving up to gently place her lips upon the Lord's. 

Sesshoumaru took a step back. "What is the means of this." He more demanded than asked. The youkai female blushed and stumbled backwards, falling flat on her rear. Then scrambling up, she brushed herself off. 

"S-sorry about that…" The demon turned her head to look away, and then completely turned around. "Apologies…keep safe…will you…?" She asked in a murmur, and then dashed off.

A little later, she was up in a tree glancing from side to side. "Damn, I'm so stupid…why…would I even…" Shaking her head, she placed her hand over where her heart should be contained. But instead, Naraku had it in the palm of his hand. A silent whimper was let out by her facial expression as a…single tear trickled down her cheek. "Why am I…this, me. Never been free, was just created as a pawn of this…bastard's sick game. Never getting a life of my own, I will be free one day…I will. And live my own life, not some made up play on a stage of man and beast." Her eyes dropped as she ran a hand threw her hair. 

The events of the past few days played back in her head, she desperately wanted to know what she should of done differently and why things turned out how they did. The blades of grass swirled in the breeze below her, tree alike. 

In the distance, came the figure of Sesshoumaru. The wind demon's eyes lit up, as if a spark was lit inside of her. "Sesshoumaru…" She said in a low, mellow voice. The inu youkai stopped under the tree she perched up in. Her whole body leapt with the anticipation that he too shared the feelings and would confess his affections towards her. Nothing of words were being said though. He simply starred up at her, his hair blowing gently in the breeze.

Kagura dazed into his eyes, not being able to move away from his gaze. "What?!" She finally shouted. Still, the demon didn't respond. Finally, Kagura got fed up and leapt down to stand in front of him, poking him on the chest.

"Look! It's bad enough I did what I did, but to come and stay in a silent mock of I, Kagura, I won't tolerate!" The demon shouted at him in a low tone, not able to sound harsh to the only one she had feelings for. 

"Kagura…" His arm reached out, and wrapped around her, pulling them together. A shocked expression found it's way on both their faces, Kagura's especially. Her mouth hung open as she looked up at him.

"Don't paint that face on yourself…it's unattractive." Kagura nodded, burying her face into his shoulder. This took the Lord of The Western lands by a slight surprise as he glanced over her.

"Sesshoumaru…? Does this mean you'll help me try to defeat Naraku…?" A shy and timid voice floated about, though muffled, it could easily be heard by the two demons.

"…" He glanced around and then brought his eyes back down upon her head, not being able to see her face. "When ever the time arises that we're in the same place at the same time…."

Kagura pushed herself back, withdrawing her whole body. "Thank you…" She smiled slightly, almost a depressed, solemn smile. "However, I must return to Naraku for now…hope to see you soon?"

The demon floated off on her feather, returning to her master, Naraku.

"Hm, Kagura, been consulting with Sesshoumaru again, have we? You smell of him…" The voice rang painfully in her head, up into now, she had made sanctuary with the day.

"What do you care…it doesn't concern you anyways." She narrowed her eyes slightly and walked to her chamber, going to her bed for the night.

____________________________________To Be Continued___________________________________

Chapter Three: Deception in Denial

A light shown threw two little slits. As the demon opened her eyes, her red orbs hurting in the light, she looked up at the ceiling. The slightly grim face looked a little worn, and her hair was in a mess from the sleep. The youkai stood up and ran a hand threw her hair, pulling her kimono down slightly, trying to fix it. A yawn emitted from her, as she stretched and fixed her hair, tying it up in the beads. The face she owned cheered up slightly…more as if it went to her normal, over-ego possessive face.

A little while later, she was up and about, already…her orders were handed to her. The demon sighed, looking slightly disappointed. She much rather be off with Sesshoumaru, but instead…she was finding Shikon shards. With a sigh, followed by a smug smile, she was off and about, walking towards a village supposedly rumored to have a shard in it. "Heh, who knows what will happen today, anyhow." The wind sorceress tugged on her sleeve, letting it drop down as she walked closer towards the village. 

The Wind-user smirked as she saw the huts coming into view, and her fan now held at her side. "This may be entertaining…" A small grin arose from her lips, and she jerked her head back, looking from the sky, to trees, then back down at the scenery ahead of her. 

The demon knocked on the door of the first hut that came up to her. "Anybody home?" The door opened, revealing a child, no older than seven or eight.

"Yes?" The small child asked, looking up at Kagura. Her deep brown eyes starring at her.

"Hm, dear, do you happen to know about a jewel…called the Shikon no Tama?" The sorceress asked in a gentle, low voice.

"Um, I don't know lady, but I think the elder might know about it, if anyone…"

"Okay…thank you." A small grin crossed her face. 

The child nodded and pointed at the fanciest of the huts, "Elder be there."

Kagura turned away and walked towards the hut, the sound of the door closing behind her. The demon flung the door open, her eyes peering at the ones inside. "Which one of you is the elder of this village?" 

An old man stepped forward, "That would be I, Miss." He said with a cheerful smile. Kagura just smirked.

"Do you happen to know of the whereabouts of a jewel shard, fro the Shikon no Tama?" The sorceress asked, her brows slightly narrowing. The man stepped forward slightly.

"Yes, I do…just why do you want to know…demon?" Kagura smirked, swiftly stepping over to him and grabbing the elder by the throat, her claws tensing, rubbing just against his skin. 

"I want to know, because you are going to hand it to me." Her eyes narrowed, her voice was now harsh and deeper. "You'll hand them to me, or you and your whole village will die…" The youkai said in a heavy voice, pulling the old man closer to him and squeezing his neck. 

The old man narrowed his eyes and then nodded to a chest in the corner of the hut. "T-there…" Kagura smirked, dropping the old man on the ground and walking to the chest. Kicking it open she reached down. Then, with a slight smirk, she turned around and with one swipe of her fan, the two men who had apparently been coming at her with a sword and glaive were cut up to shreds. "Don't try any funny business…" She muttered, glaring at the others out of the corner of her eyes. She resumed reaching down and grabbed the jewel shard. 

The demon turned around, smiling. "Well, that will be all…" She said, walking out of the hut, only to see the Inuyasha gang up ahead. "Feh…" She smirked and threw out her feather, getting onto the giant version and flying up. "Ha! To late! I found it first!" She shouted, smirking down at them and sending some wind blades at them for distraction as she made her way and gone from the place.

"Damnit! Get back here, Kagura!" The half demon shouted and shook his Tetsaiga with a vicious stroke in the air. 

"Like she'd come back…" The lecherous monk muttered at the half demon's attempts.

__________________________________Scene Change________________________________________

Kagura is floating over, heading for Naraku's residence to return the jewel shard. Below, the three figures she now decided she'd like to see, even if the Lord was with his two accomplices. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, 'tis that lady again!" Rin said, bouncing cheerfully.

Jaken snickered, "Impudent woman…Lord Sesshoumaru." The toad demon muttered and stood next to Sesshoumaru who said nothing. The demon lord simply looked up with his poker face attached to himself. 

"Any particular reason you are here…?" He asked, almost silently.

The Wind demon looked down and crossed her arms, jumping down from the feather and landing swiftly in the same position she had been standing on the feather. "I was passing by, heading back to 'home'. I just got myself a jewel shard, you see. Right before your brother and his friends made it there." She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Oh, you met my brother then? How interesting." The Demon Lord said plainly and glanced at his two followers. 

"Yep. I simply left them be though, I must return as fast as I can…" She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. The male glanced at her hand and moved forward, whispering in her ears, "Don't even show the simplest forms of affection in front of them…expectedly Jaken. Got it…"

Kagura's face went mellow and almost saddened. She backed up and nodded. "Well then, I shall be returning then. By the way, you're very close to them who you seek…" She muttered and flew away in her feather.

The wind demon returned the jewel shard to Kagura, to his surprise. "Kagura, you finally did something completely right, and didn't betray me. Though I sense you had another meeting with the inu demon, heh?"

______________________________Still, to be continued_______________________________________

Chapter four: Façade This

The demon was confused. Very confused. This feeling was new to her, and…not being about to show how she felt around others made her feel slightly rejected. With a small sigh, the demon laid her hand on her cheek, pushing up on her face. What made her actually seem…happy, was now a burden of not being clear at all. 

The bleeding red orbs shined up at the sun. The demon finally had time to herself…to think and what not. She was alone, leaning back on a hill over looking a village. The sight was remarkably beautiful. Lost in the calm sky now, the demon smiled slightly, the overwhelming presence of the nature could take her mind off of everything. Not just Sesshoumaru and Naraku but also, her guilt of being manipulated…and being a slave to Naraku…with no choice or say in the matter.

Watching the clouds dance upon the noon sky made a feeling of fulfillment. Almost that of what she couldn't have, but needed. While as if she was in a place of redeeming and where she could repent, the sorceress leaned fully back on the hill, closing her red eyes. The demon then felt herself give away, being consumed by the thing called sleep. 

_____________________________Meanwhile, Scene Change___________________________________

The pure blooded dog demon was walking silently alongside his companions. Nothing could be shown or traced on his face as always. It was his calm, cool nature that he always had…as if he was all there is, and no one could oppose him. There was no need for him to show fear or weakness threw these kind of expressions.

Jaken and Rin had previously had a conversation. Mainly, Rin forced it on the toad like demon, being the loud chatter box she always is. And we all love her for it, especially for annoying Jaken with the amusement. Rin cheerfully walked up alongside Sesshoumaru, tugging on his sleeve that contained no arm, for no apparent reason. Jaken finally spoke up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Why does that Kagura insist on being so casual with the likes of you?" The servant of the lord asked in an obnoxious tone. The giant eyes of the toad starring up at his master.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for sometime, then he simply looked down at the servant, almost as if his face was saying a silent, fake "I don't know." 

Rin tilted her head as they walked on. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is hungry…" She pointed at her stomach as it growled. "Tummy knows best, ne?" The child stared up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes giving a silent plea to him. No matter how strong Sesshoumaru was, inside and out, he couldn't deny the child. Though he'd never admit it, if he could stop her from dieing and didn't…he'd be in huge guilt. 

The demon looked back down at her and handed her an apple for now. The child smiled and continued walking, almost like a solider while munching on the apple. "One foot, next foot, one, one, one two three, one, one…" The child trailed off as she stopped in astonishment. "Look, Sesshoumaru-sama! It's so pretty!" Sesshoumaru looked in the direction the child was pointing in. There stood a statue…a crystal statue. 

'Why was it in a place like this?' He wondered, approaching it. Reaching a hand forward, the crystal gave off a jolt of energy, making his clawed hand automatically jump back. "Reeks of demonic power…" The demon narrowed his eyes and unsheathed the blade known as Toukijin. The lord slashed at the crystal, splitting it straight in half. 

Rin let out a forced whimper, "Aw….it not so pretty anymore…still shiny though." The child nodded, already forgetting what bothered her.

A mist began flowing out of the crystal like-structure. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and took a step back, sheathing his Toukijin for the time being. 

______________________________________Scene Change____________________________________

The youkai's nose stifled up in a little cringle. The smell of the gas mending into her keen system. The ears upon the demon's head twitched slightly as the incarnation pulled herself up and looked around. "What is this energy? It seems…so strong." Following the scent and aura, the demon walked on to try and find the source. As she came closer and closer, the scent of the three on the other side appealed to her nose. "Sesshoumaru and the other two? Just what is going on here?!" The demon quickened her walk to a slow run, coming into view of the crystal like structure that was severed in two. The gas had finally begun to stop seeping out. The gas began to pour into a shape. Little be little the form was created.

All four of them looked on in surprise as a humanoid figure took form. It was seemingly a nude female, with long purple, white tinted hair, down past her waist. Bright green eyes shown and the female stood up straight, completely oblivious of her nude nature. Even if she knew…it didn't really matter.

"Why have I, the Goddess of Light and Blight?" The girl asked. She seemed to appear to be in her mid twenties, though it was clear she most likely wasn't.

"What a way of making the rhythm of rhyme collide in a name…" Kagura muttered still taken back by what she had just seen.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and looked her deep in the face. The Goddess had no expression what so ever. Not even a clean one of that of himself…simply, nothing. Completely neutral. The demon raised her arms and stretched, looking down as she did so with a slight yawn. "I asked you, why have I been called? You are the man who freed me. I know owe a dept to you. However though you did free me, you must defeat me in a fight. Then I shall be commended to tell you any information you ask of me."

__________________________Next Chapter: Enter The Bite of Beauty, Akira_____________________

Chapter Five: Enter The Bite of Beauty, Akira

"I have no idea what to make of this…except that she certainly is pretty none the less…" The wind demon muttered, still obviously confused.

"Yeah, a lot prettier than you!" The toad said in a smirk and then gave off a smug smile. Receiving a satanic glare back by the demon, he sweat dropped while being bashed on the head by her fan. With comical swirl eyes, the toad fell flat on his face. The toad demon pulled himself up, glaring at her. "Are you going to let her treat me like that, Lord Sesshoumaru?!"

"Frankly, I just don't care…" The demon lord shot back in a harsh, yet low tone as always. Kagura simply smiled smugly and taunting at the toad, whom was glaring at her still.

"Anyway…back onto the matter that is bested on our hands…" Kagura said, looking back towards the Goddess.

The Goddess crossed her arms under her breasts and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting…" She said in a long, annoyed tone. "If you wish for my knowledge, you will fight me. But…I need an answer none the less!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly and then spoke up, "A fight is a fight, but I do insist you take some dignity in yourself and appear at least semi-descent." 

"Hmph! How rude, you go and awake me from my sleep then criticize me?! Hmph! Not like I even have some garments of my own, but you have just made this the least bit personal! So bring it on, jerk!" The Goddess spoke in a child-like tone, obviously she angered quickly. The Goddess lifted her arms, and an angelic glow came from the palms, forming two orbs, one tinted a holy shade of the most pure white ever seen, and the other that of black. Pure black. Kagura's face now turned to something that was a bit frightened…remember what the force of good could do to a demon. But…what about the demonic power?

The Goddess's hands came together, as if she was praying, and then spread apart to reveal the swirling vortex of energy which she then let go forward, and sent it straight at Sesshoumaru. The speed of the demon made it easy for him to dodge it…but barely. The orb sliced the top of his shoulder and passed him, heading straight for Jaken. The toad demon leapt aside, almost getting hit right in the head. The trees behind him were all destroyed, almost as if they never existed. Jaken got up, sweat dropping, and starring at the female. 

"Oh shucks, I missed!" The Goddess shouted. "Stupid Akira…oh well, you'll do better next time!" The Goddess smiled smugly, her eyes shut showing no hatred.

"Such a waste of time and energy, just for that simpleton attack…" Sesshoumaru muttered in a mock-tone.

"Well, of course Sesshoumaru-sama, not many can even add up to your speed!" Rin said, smiling and nodding. Kagura just stepped back and watched the two.

The demon lord pounced forward, his hand extended in front of him dripping with poison, "Poison claws!" He said in a tone not much higher than his normal voice. The claws seeming made contact with something…a tree. The Goddess stood on the side of him waving, then punched him in the face when he turned to see her.

The toad's eyes bugged out, "Lord Sesshoumaru? She's pretty damn fast!" The toad hopped up and down, shaking his staff.

"Luck…that's all it was." The inu youkai said, and then beginning to twirl. "Whip of Light!" Surely not even her speed was enough to dodge this, but the Goddess did manage to hop backwards, just barely letting her stomach get cut by whip. 

She narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach, smearing the blood on her hand and bringing it up to her face. "That was NOT very nice!" She shouted, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "I won't let you get away with that!" The Goddess pushed her self forward, nails now extending to perhaps three inches in length and charging the clawed hand forwards at Sesshoumaru. The demon lord managed to move himself to the side, evading the hit, however the claws made contact with his father's fang. In a huge explosion, the sheath completely shattered, and obliterated the whole entire sword, also doing some damage to Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a split second, then narrowed into a glare. "Seems as if I underestimated you…" The demon continued to glare at her, "Though I don't care about having the sword, disrespecting my fathers memento won't be forgiven." Sesshoumaru put back on his calm, blank expression and jumped back, drawing Toukijin. 

The Lord Of The Western Lands began slashing at the Goddess in quick, swift swipes. Though he was fast, the Goddess easily dodged them all. "This looks bad…" Kagura muttered and then had an idea. Sesshoumaru's speed wasn't enough alone…but what if she manipulated the wind in their favor? The she demon smirked, and then danced her fan around, causing all the wind in the area to force itself upon the Goddess, pushing her forward and disabling her of moving back with her great speed. 

The Goddess's eyes widened in surprise as the demon blade came towards her, slashing straight down her side, and at a horizontal curve towards the bottom. Though it didn't go completely threw, the Goddess was badly injured and fell to the ground, blood staining everywhere around her. Kagura smiled smugly, paying her dept back to Sesshoumaru.

The Goddess sat up, holding her shoulder where the cut started. "Alright…you have won. What do you ask of me?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and began thinking.

"I, Sesshoumaru-sama, wish to know…the whereabouts of where Naraku's heart lays." The Goddess looked at the demon and narrowed her eyes, thinking, and telepathically linking herself to nature. The Goddess then found the words and explained all she knew to the Lord. 

_________________________________Scene Change_________________________________________

The four of them, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken, are walking in the forest after their small fight with the Goddess. Kagura spoke up, starring forward, "So, you're going to go after Naraku's heart some time soon then, hm?"

"Yes…however, not really sure when…." The lord answered, starring up at the sky. The knowledge was a huge progression for everyone after Naraku. Surely even his half brother and the others would be able to figure it out soon enough. 

Kagura nodded slightly, "Yes…well, get back to me when you decide, I'll try to distract Naraku while you go and do it…without directly giving him any heads up on what is going on." The wind sorceress then departed from the others.

_______________________________Next Chapter: Don't Stay_________________________________

Chapter Six: Don't Stay

Two guards are standing outside of Naraku's quarters and talking amongst them selves. Kagura's eyes narrowed as she watched in the shadows and then whipping out her fan. "I've had enough of this talk…" She muttered. The two male guard's heads were severed off by two wind-blades and rolled into the door. Moments latter, Kagura burst threw and to the other side of it. Anger was exploding on her face, for reason Naraku didn't know.

"What is the meaning of this?! Moving to your other headquarters, and I'm not even getting to go?! What will I do?!" The Wind-user shouted, tension breaking in side of her.

"Kukuku…how cute, you don't want me to leave you? Or do you perhaps know something that you're not telling me? In either case, I can't trust you knowing, that is why. Nothing personal, you're just un-loyal." The great evil responded in a slight mock-tone.

Kagura was still angry, but something appealed to her, "So…I'll get to be alone for sometime at least?" 'That will be nice…but still…I must tell Sesshoumaru that Naraku will be there.'

Naraku nodded and stiffened a chuckle, "That is correct. However, I will be in touch with you from time to time."

______________________________________Scene Change____________________________________

Kagura is rushing threw the forest, a desperate face plagued across her. Running, faster and faster now, never trying to stop, she lost her footing and fell down. Scurrying up now, she continued her run. Finally, she saw two figures in the distance. Noticing it was Rin and Jaken, she smiled slightly. But no Sesshoumaru was present. 

Huffing and slightly wheezing, the sorceress made her stop. She was a wind demon, not some athlete to run miles to find the three, and her feather was just to slow. "Where…is…Sesshoumaru?!" She spat out at them.

Rin shook her head, "He's not here…he went off to scout the area where that woman told us Naraku's heart be."

Jaken nodded, "That's right, and he doesn't want the likes of you to show up!" Jaken announced smugly.

"Oh, shut it toad. The only reason why he keeps you alive is for your service…not like he cares about you." Kagura muttered receiving a glare of knives back in return. "Either way, it is important I talk to him as soon as possible! Naraku is there!"

"What?! He went there?!" The toad-like demon shouted.

Kagura nodded, "Yep. And if I show up there, he'll know something is going on…" She began walking, knowing that she couldn't go all the way, but as long as Sesshoumaru only did survey the place, she could stay at a safe distance. Rin ran up to her and smiled up at her.

"Rin is coming too! If Sesshoumaru-sama may be in trouble, Rin must help!" The child smiled cheerfully, adoring the fact that she thought she could help out. 

"I will be coming too, for if Rin gets hurt, it's my head." The toad said simply and the three began walking. "However, with the power of Jesus and black magic on our side, nothing can go wrong!" 

Kagura looked at the toad, slightly taken aback. "Erm…okay…Who's Jesus?" Then, the demon looked at Rin who shrugged her shoulders. 

"Rin has no idea what he is talking about…" The little girl jumped up and down and then tugged on Kagura's garments, what seems to be a bow type thing. Kagura looked down at the child as she continued to walk.

"What is it?" The wind youkai said in an annoyed tone. 

"Rin was just wondering, uh, asking…Rin doesn't know, any who…Does you like Sesshoumaru-sama?" The child said, tilting her head. She had no trouble asking it, just didn't know the correct words.

Jaken narrowed his eyes slightly, "Of course she doesn't, 'tis purely business." The toad said, closing his eyes and nodding. Kagura just blinked and made a slightly annoyed expression. Then, as Jaken had his eyes closed he crashes into a tree. The wind demon let out a muffled chuckle, taking pleasure in the toad's misfortune.

Jaken picked himself up, glaring at the demon and Rin who had joined in, laughing like the child she was. "It's not funny…" He muttered, still glaring and then began walking again.

_________________________________Scene Change_________________________________________

Kagura and Sesshoumaru are now conversing, the other two looking on. "Yeah, glad you didn't go ahead and actually take a look at what you were against. For, we would have been in serious trouble if you had…" The wind youkai murmured, her red orbs slightly shaken. "At any rate, we can't stay here long, not me at least…"

Sesshoumaru nodded and then spoke, "Yes. It would be best if we all do leave for now. After I come up with a sufficient plan, it should be worth coming back here too. None the less, you didn't have to come directly to me, I wasn't going to go and investigate much further without knowledge." The demon turned away and looked on at the place. "A good place to hide…no one would suspect such a normal and plain place." 

Kagura nodded and watched the demon looking at the place. A small smile appeared, as she admired him and his confidence. "Well, now…at least I don't have to hear or see that annoying man as much anymore…and can do more things that I want to, you know," she said, looking forward again. 

"I suppose…Though that also makes your knowledge of what he is doing diminish even more…" The youkai lord said, flatly.

"Yeah. I understand that, but there is nothing I can do about it either," Kagura replied and narrowed her eyes slightly. The demon was mentally slapping herself for being so helpless and not being able to do anything about it. "I best be going though." The demon reluctantly leaned over and hugged the other demon, embracing for the briefest of moments. With a quick gesture, the wind youkai was flying away on the giant feather. Jaken and Rin simply looked at each other, then Rin grinned poking Jaken.

"I told you so! Ha ha, Rin is smarter than Jaken-sama!" The child smiled smugly.

The three then dispatched from the area, turning around and walking in the woods. An angry face was sketched upon the toad as he walked bitterly. "Hmph…"

__________________________________Scene Change________________________________________

Inuyasha and the others are conversing with Myouga. They are apparently currently in a hut in Kaede's village.

"Is that so Myouga? You saw Sesshoumaru and Kagura along with a child and Jaken consulting near a village? Something about Naraku?" The dog hanyou exclaimed. 

"That is correct Lord Inuyasha. So, you're going to go check the place out?" 

"Of course I will be. What do you take me for?" The hanyou snapped back. "We'll be heading out in the morning, got it?"

Kagome and the others all nodded.

The flea jumped up and down, "Well then in that case I'll be--"

"Running away to find a place to hide?" The houshi blurted out.

"Why, of course that's what it is, Miroku," Inuyasha muttered, flicking the flea off of him.

_______________________________Next Chapter: Collision__________________________________ 

\

Chapter Seven: Collision

Inuyasha and company are walking towards the place Myouga had spoken of. The wind was blowing against them, causing the ningens to slow up there pace slightly. The half demon was taking the lead, in front of them for obvious reasons…speed, and protection. His silver/white hair was plastered amongst his forehead and waving fiercely behind him. The ruffle of their clothes was heard whipping around, as if a call from the wind to let be un chained and freed. The half youkai brought his forearm up to his head and laid it across in order to shield his golden orbs from the piercing wind. 

In the distance, a figure appeared. The black hair blowing in the wind and the red and white garments following along. It was none the less than the expired priestess. The yahoo's eyes widened as he began stuttering and stopped completely. "K-Kikyou…" He said in a low, almost saddened tone. The monk and exterminator shook their heads.

"Uh…oh." The Taiji-ya muttered, followed by Miroku shaking his head. 

"This definitely won't turn out good, yet again…" The kitsune said, still oblivious to what everything _really_ meant. The little fox demon bounced up and down on Kagome's shoulder, looking around.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly, looking back at them all out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, shut up!" He scowled, and then glanced at Kagome only. Kagome nodded, faking that she didn't care if he went to talk to Kikyou. Inuyasha stepped forward, and walked slightly forward with Kikyou alongside him.

"Inuyasha…if you go forward, you do know what awaits you, right?" The priestess asked calmly, having that same expression on her face that she usually wore if it wasn't anger or blankness. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, looking her over.

Then he spoke up, "Will you be coming too?" He asked, watching her never changing expression.

"No. I can't. But you have my best wishes. All I can do is aid you up until then, then…if something happens, I may be able to aid you from afar." Kikyou and Inuyasha nodded in unison.

"Yes, I see. I su'pose that that can work out then." The half breed smiled slightly and watched as the priestess walked forward, obviously planning to go ahead of them slightly. The half demon walked back towards the others.

"Have fun, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked receiving a hit on the head from Inuyasha. 

"Kikyou is going to go ahead and watch the path…then meet up with us. However, she won't be going any further." All of them nodded and walked on.

_________________________________Scene Change/ Meanwhile_______________________________

Sesshoumaru and his two companions are walking in a path opposite of them, also heading towards the place. The inu demon knew of the other party coming closer, and had decided to use them to get as close to Naraku as possible, then for him to step in. The demon kept his distance and then nodded to the other two to forfeit back and stay away from the approaching place. The two nodded and watching their Lord walk on and forward.

Nearby, in the trees overlooking the village that was coming closer, Kagura stood up in a tree branch. Watching the youkai lord come into view, she smiled slightly. "Hey…the priestess has already made her way past, my intuition says…" Sesshoumaru nodded towards her and stopped for the moment.

"Yes. If my plan goes correctly, you and your 'siblings' will be free, and Naraku off my hands for good. Whoever said revenge was bitter sweet…?" The demon said, a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

"Hand…" Kagura added on.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked, now expressionless again, and confused for a moment, then he put on a dull, annoyed face. Kagura smiled faintly, as if apologizing.

"Oh nothing…guess you better be on your way before something significant happens, eh?" The two nodded at each other and Kagura leapt down from the tree, standing in front of him. The sorceress placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, the two sharing a small kiss. "Bye then…keep safe, if you die I'll be ever so mad at you!" The other demon smirked a her and turned forward. 

"Worry more about yourself and Naraku finding everything out. I, Sesshoumaru-sama, will be fine." With that said, the sorceress's demon walked off, the light hitting him perfect and the gentle breeze blowing his garments and hair in one direction. She loved the fact of his over ego and confidence, and with the set up of him leaving and the scenery, it seemed to make the perfect ending of a movie scene. With everything said and done, the wind demon smiled to herself and stepped forward. Then turning towards the side and jumping back into the tree. Nothing would take her away from seeing what could be the most important play in her life…her freedom may soon be coming.

__________________________________Next Chapter: Points of Authority_______________________

Chapter Eight: Points of Authority

Inuyasha and company made it up to where Kikyou had stopped her lead. The priestess turned swiftly and looked back at them all. "This is as far as I'll be going. May luck be with you…" The whole group narrowed their eyes slightly, stepping past Kikyou. "This may be a vital battle…if every known is true."

As if everyone was telepathically linked, they all exclaimed a "yes" at the same moment. The scenery and the priestess making it's was further and further form them as they began entering the village.

From behind, Sesshoumaru came up where the paths connected. Approaching Kikyou, he simply looked at the woman out of the corner f his eye and walked past her. 'That is Kikyou…the one my half brother was worried about before…' The demon thought as he continued forward, keeping his distance.

Inuyasha muttered to the others, "Sesshoumaru is here…I smell him close by…" Kagome and the others had a questionable expression on their face, somewhere between "what! and why?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and spoke up, "Sesshoumaru, why are you here?!" The hanyou shouted coldly. Sesshoumaru quickly caught up to him, with an experiences face on, one that seemed menacing, yet un threatening. 

"Same reason as you, brother. It would suit you best to draw out Naraku, then I will take care of him while you weaklings go for his body that contains his heart." Sesshoumaru said bitterly.

"His heart?! So that is why we're here….this is the place where he kept…his essence!" Kagome said, receiving a "no duh" look from the others, except Sesshoumaru who just looked forward. Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Weak…heh! We should be doing the fighting, you are but one…" Inuyasha huffed out smugly. His pride getting bitten by the words of his half brother.

"I can handle myself better than all of you, plus…I, Sesshoumaru, must get my revenge. I don't care about your purposes, as long as I get to beat his body, you can technically kill him for all I care." The demon said placing his clawed hand over the hilt of Toukijin, readying himself for anything that came at him.

Inuyasha huffed and decided to let things play out anyhow. Sesshoumaru kept his distance as Inuyasha and the others walked up to what apparently was Naraku's residence. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga, transforming it into the red, barrier bashing one. Inuyasha raised the fang ready to slash the barrier, but before he could…the doors opened up revealing…Naraku. His barrier was shone and a smug smirk on his face. 

"I've been expecting you…" The demon shot a blast of energy at them, and everyone jumped back, Inuyasha being the only to get hit directly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and smirked. 

"Impudent!" The half demon swiped his sword forward, "Kongousouha!" the diamond spears being sent straight at Naraku and passing threw his barrier. Naraku chuckled, getting hit by the attack, but apparently it didn't cause much damage. But damage was damage… "Damnit…you've gotten stronger, aye?"

Naraku cackled and smirked, "Of course I am. Getting rid of weak attachments always makes I, Naraku stronger."

In a quick blur, Sesshoumaru was there with Toukijin clanging into Naraku's barrier. At that exact moment, Kagome dropped her backpack, hitting her CD player on, playing the song, none other than, "Points of Authority"

"_Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame, And puts your name to shame_

Cover up your face, You can't run the race

The pace is to fast, You just won't last"

Inuyasha blinked as Sesshoumaru hit the barrier and stepped aside. Then he looked at Kagome, "Wow, that was so weird…though the perfect thing for the moment…" Kagome closed her eyes in an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, I guess so…" The rest of the song was playing as Sesshoumaru began his onslaught. 

The roots of evil came out of Naraku and went for Sesshoumaru. With a clean hack of his Toukijin, they were all easily destroyed.

"_You love the way I look at you, While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me threw_

You take away if I give in, My life, my pride is broken"

Inuyasha stepped forward, "Hey, that should be me fighting, especially with this song on!" The hanyou growled, stepping and leaping up at Naraku, "Kongousouha!"

__

"You like to think you're never wrong…You live what you learn. 

You have to act like you're someone…You live what you learn

You want someone to hurt like you…You live what you learn

You want to share what you've been threw…You live what you learn"

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha muttered, and at that he turned around, smashing the CD player and growling. Kagome sweat dropped, though the thing stayed on.

"_You love the things I say I do…The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you_

You take away if I give in, My life, my pride is broken"

The half demon's eyes seemingly were pulsing with the passion to hate. "Iron Revere, Soul Stealer!" The half demon completely obliterated the CD-player. "Feh…"

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome said sadly, acknowledging things. "Even though I feel compaction for you, you destroyed my music…SIT BOY!" The half demon's eyes widened as he slammed into the ground, cursing. 

Sesshoumaru glanced back at his foolish half-brother. "Hmph." Then he turned back to Naraku, glaring knives of death upon him, as if mentally casting a curse on the great evil. "Go you morons, while I hold him off!" Sesshoumaru shouted, actually almost sounding angry. Noting that there was no way of pursuing the lord, they gave in and stepped forward towards the door.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and sent miasma out at them. The Inuyasha gang covered up their faces, coughing and Sango put on her extermination mask. "Damnit…" Inuyasha muttered while peering threw the fog. 

____________________________Scene Change/ Meanwhile____________________________________

Kohaku and Kanna are acquainting the baby that contained Naraku's heart out, Kohaku holding the infant. The two are now out and about, somewhere behind the village. In the air, Kagura lay watching the two, a bitter mask of anger on her face. The demon would have attempted to kill the baby, but with the other two there…if she failed, she would surely be killed and devoured back into Naraku's essence. The demon growled, looking on helplessly.

_____________________________Scene Change…Back to Inuyasha & Co________________________

Inuyasha was bleeding slightly from his shoulder area. Sesshoumaru had slight cuts on him, but other than that…everyone was fine. Miroku hadn't dared to open his wind tunnel, seeing how the poisonous insects were around them. The half demon whipped his claws out in a horizontal position across from him, "Blades of Blood!" The inu hanyou shouted, the blades simply bounced off and diminished on Naraku's barrier. 

"Kongousouha!" He then shouted, swiping the blade and unleashing the spear like diamonds at Naraku, whom did happen to get hurt. While the barrier was pierced, Sesshoumaru manage to get his claws in.

"Poison claws!" The attack was of success, ripping a whole in Naraku's chest. But, even though it was an accomplishment, the barrier closed around his hand, causing sparks and a rejection of the hand to fly backward, smoking somewhat. The Lord narrowed his eyes, glaring at the injured Naraku.

Naraku simply spiraled up into the air, making his usually exit. However, two arrows were spotted coming at him. Both of holy powers, the sacred arrow. One was that of Kagome's, the other, Kikyou. The half demon, Naraku, was almost completely obliterated.

_____________________________Next Chapter: Attraction___________________________________

Chapter Nineth: Attraction

It's now several days later. The breeze was blowing calmly. Everything was nice and in sanctuary with the surrounding. Everything was at serenity and peace for the moment. The wind pushed the blades of grass to one side, the dimming sun shown down upon two figures conversing. The sweet sent of the un-intoxicated air was around them, making everything the more beautiful. The two sat very close together as their conversation continued.

"Yeah…I saw the two taking Naraku's offspring away…I have an idea of where they are heading though…no precise location however," the demons orbs glanced down at the grass. "If I could of killed him for sure…you know I would have."

"Yes, for sure. I know how much you wish to be free…" The two looked up at the sun that was slowly going to it's peak and dropping. "The daylight is almost over…" 

Kagura turned herself, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcefully pushing the other demon down and herself atop him. The Lord's eyes narrowed and then the two smirked at each other, playfully, but with a much deeper meaning behind it. The Wind-user placed her hands upon the side of the demon's head, tangling her fingers in his fair hair. She brought her head down and kissed him passionately at first, and then harder, biting down on his bottom lip causing it to bleed. The demon sucked on the lip, nursing it back at the same time for her sadistic pleasure. "Mmmm…" She smirked down at him as he narrowed his eyes, grinning.

Sesshoumaru brought himself up slightly, kissing her and opening his mouth, brushing his tongue on her lips, begging to be let in. Kagura granted his wishes with anticipation. At that moment, as soon as entrance was given, the two entwined tongues together, and explored each other's chambers of the mouth. The male pushed himself up and forced her down, not letting her have the satisfaction of complete control over her body. The youkai lord departed his mouth from hers and pulled down her collar cloth with his free…erm, only hand. Kagura stiffened her neck back and let a "purr" escape as he began kissing her neck and down to the mid area between her neck and shoulder, nibbling gently and then suckling a bit harder. 

The female pushed her body up slightly and placed her hands down on his hips and then made a slit in his clothing with her claw, bringing her hand up and placing it on his navel and gently rubbing it in circular motions. Sesshoumaru smirked, and mimicked her cutting actions, slicing the top part of her kimono in half, directly down it and letting it fall to the sides, leaving her chest bear for his liking. He then kissed his way down, and stopped at her breast, taking the more sensitive parts into his mouth. 

Kagura let out a moan and closed her eyes, but all the same time making her way to undressing the both of them. Once they were both obviously out of their garments, Sesshoumaru brought his eyes up to stare into hers. The demon smiled back at him slightly, bringing her knees up to the sides of his thighs in a silent plea for something much more. The inu youkai narrowed his eyes, smirking at her. After submitting her body over to him a low, deep moan was emitted into the air… 

_____________________________The Next Morning_________________________________________

The wind demon slowly opened her orbs to the sound of chirping birds. Slowly, her eyes were completely showing, starring forward. The arm of Her Lord was wrapped loosely around her, just under her breasts. She smiled slightly and placed her hand on top his wrist. The one behind her spoke, "You're awake…I take it…" The demon whispered almost silently.

"Yes…" she whispered back. Then, slowly turned around to face him, which he was grateful for, seeing how her face was much more appealing than that scar sketched in her back. "Good morning," she said simply and then shared a gentile kiss with him. 

The she-demon sat up then and pulled her clothes over to herself. The wind demon dressed herself, but what seemed to be a good thing a the time was now something bad…seeing how the front of the top part of her kimono was cut. The demon narrowed her eyes and wrapped it around herself, using that ribony thingy to hold it together as best she could. Sesshoumaru was dressed before her, and besides the small cut in the stomach area, his garments were almost in exact condition. "I-I love you…."

No words came back at this comment. Sesshoumaru thought hard, but couldn't decide on his feeling or words…and instead of lying, he simply stayed silent, leaving the subject open. The wind demon's eyes saddened slightly and then she forced a smile, "I must be getting back then…bye."

"Good bye."

_________________________Next Chapter: Affections and Separations___________________________

Chapter Ten: Affections and Separations

Sesshoumaru made his way back to where he had left Jaken and Rin for the day…and night…and morning. Rin jumped up, bouncing around Sesshoumaru. "Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama has returned!" The child shouted cheerfully. The toad demon stepped forward to greet his lord but was taken aback a bit. 

"You…didn't…" The toad muttered, narrowing his eyes. Sesshoumaru simply glared at him as Rin continued bouncing around him.

"What did Sesshoumaru-sama do? What did you, do, what, what, what?!" She sounded, still prancing around, with immense energy and enthusiasm. 

'That slut…' the toad thought with an angry expression on his face. The inu youkai narrowed his eyes at him.

"Something troubling you…? Hm, Jaken?"  


"No, no…of course not…" He shot back, in an obvious cover up and lie. The lord simply ignored him for the time being. 

"Come on…we're going to get some breakfast…at my resistance." The child's eyes widened and she smiled even more widely.

"Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama's crib!" The girl squealed, stretching her hands out and forwards, closed together. Jaken and Sesshoumaru blinked at her as she used the term, "crib" so loosely. Rin still pranced around him so childishly.

___________________________________Scene Change_______________________________________

Kagura made her way back to where Naraku's very old residence was. She was suppose to be the only one there, seeing how everyone else moved along with Naraku. The demon walked up to the door of her room and flung it open, seeing the shadow behind it. It was none the less Naraku. "Naraku…why are you in my room? Why are you here anyways?" The demon glared him.

"Kukuku…" Naraku glanced at her and shook his head. "I'm here to check up on you…but you weren't in so I decided to wait for your return, do mind me…" He said mockingly. The half demon's eyes glances at her pelvic area, obviously smelling the scent of the demon lord all over her, and particularly in that area. "Hm…so, did you have fun while you were out?" He chuckled and received another glare back from Kagura. 'Heh…heh…have fun while you can, but don't get too attached to him, I assure you…one of you will be dead soon…' The demon thought and smirked at her.

"What is your problem?" She questioned him in a harsh tone, while leaning on the wooden part of the door that was slid open. The demon growled slightly at him as she glared.

"Heh, oh nothing, my dear Kagura…" He stood up and the walked out of the room. The wind demon watched him leave, never stopping the glare. When she was finally rid of his presence for sure, she settled herself upon the futon and stared at the ceiling. "Something definitely isn't right here…" The demon's orbs flashed as she blinked, and then closed them permanently for the moment. "I figured he know what had happened between us…but, there was defiantly something else on his expression. Not just taunting me…but threatening me…" 

The demon's eyes opened suddenly as she was once again starring at the ceiling. "If it was a threat…and a fight he wants…" she trailed off. No matter how determined she was, she was still to weak to destroy Naraku, even in a fair fight. But Sesshoumaru on the other hand…and even the others…

______________________________One Month Later_________________________________________

The two demons were still secretly…well, Jaken being the only one knowing, and Rin knowing there affections, but besides that, the two were still secretly seeing each other from time to time. The day was high noon, and the weather wasn't good, nor was it bad. Kagura was huddled up against the lord's side, and snuggling her head into his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked at her and spoke, "I've been noticing a change in your scent…it doesn't just consist similar to Naraku's anymore…" The wind demon looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"So you've noticed too? I wonder what it could mean…maybe I'm growing further apart from him?" The wind demon questioned, unsure of what was happening to herself. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at her. She could be so naive sometimes…He knew exactly what it meant, but if believing that she was straying away from Naraku made her happy, he'd let her believe that for a few more months. 

Kagura nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed it. "Come to think of it, it smells almost like you, part of the scent at least..." She looked up and blinked at him. She was still to ignorant at the moment to know exactly what it meant, but ideas were popping in her head, new ones replacing the old ones.

The demon stood up…a sign that Sesshoumaru was beginning to hate. It usually meant her departure was soon to come for the day…or perhaps couple of days. 

_________________________________Scene Change_________________________________________

Inuyasha and company are walking down a path, nearing a Shikon shard. The hanyou's ears perked up and moved forward, then twitched in circular motions. The hanyou couldn't pick anything up, or smell anything interesting. "Kagome…are we nearing it?"

"Yep! Sure are." The miko stated slightly cheerfully. The feud that was going between the three, Inuyasha, Kikyou and herself was settling down. Even though there was still controversy, it was less bitter and spiteful. 

_________________________Next Chapter: Minor Encounter__________________________________

Chapter Eleven: Minor Encounter

A couple days have past. The demon couple were walking across a field together, not really speaking much. It was high noon and the wind blew fiercely, causing the heat of the day to combine together and make the perfect temperate. The trees on either side of the field seemed to be waving to the two from the distance. Greeting them to come into their forests. The blue painted sky led the path of freedom for the wind. The path that the wind will take, was also the path that the mistress of the wind would use. 

"My half-brother is nearing…Well, we're nearing them…" The youkai lord said as the wind demon nodded.

"Yes…as is Naraku's presence is there. Seems they are having a fight…Shall we be paying a visit?" The demon asked, already knowing her companion's answer.

"Why of course," he replied simply.

__________________________________Scene Change________________________________________

"Naraku!!" The half youkai came down with his great blade, barely missing the evil. The sword dug into the ground, causing great pain to the earth as it lifted up under it. 

"Kaze no Kizu!" The blade came down, striking the ground and leading a path of death and distruction to many of Naraku's countless demons. The strike rushed also at Naraku, hitting his barrier and fading out on it. All the strike did was push him back slightly. Inuyasha smirked and flung the blade over his shoulder. 

___________________________________Meanwhile_________________________________________

"Hiraikotsu!" The exterminator let go of her over sized boomerang, sending it into a large amout of demons, tearing them apart and coming back again, hitting the foolish who stepped forward. A demon made its way up to the exterminator and Sango reluctantly pulled her sword out, and stabbed it just infornt of her.

"You've got some luck Sango…" The monk smirked, nodding at her. "Kazaana!" The houshi pulled his prayer beads up and around his hand, unleashing the powerful wind void on the many demons in the area.

"I could say the same fo-" The girl shouted back, then wided her eyes. "Houshi-sama! Close it! The Saimyoushou!" Sango flung her boomerang at some of them, but there was to many. 

Miroku closed the void after pulling in but a few of the insects. "Damnit…and I thought this was going to go easy…" The monk held his ground and began fighting hand on combat. The demons just kept coming…almost endlessly. 

In a quick cut in a blur of light, a whole area of the demons were disinigrated. The demon lord was standing there with Toukijin at hand. The wind sorceress was no where to be seen…still keeping her distance from contact with the others and Naraku when in the same place. Betrayal was one thing, fighting Naraku alongside the others was another thing.

"Sesshoumaru…" Miroku and Sango said in unison. The demon lord glanced at the two.

"I, Sessohumaru-sama, will be getting rid of Naraku…so don't expect to get help form me again." The demon turned away from them and began walking to where the others were.

"Like we asked for him to help…" Sango muttered. The monk and exterminator turned themselves back to the next wave of demons, bracing themselves for the onslaught. 

___________________________Back To Inuyasha and Kagome_________________________________

A tentacle root thing flung forward at Inuyasha, whom managed to dodge it. However, it hit the handle of his father's fang, knocking the blade out of his hand and to the ground and transforming into the dull blade. Inuyasha stood there glaring at Naraku who just snickered in response. 

Sesshoumaru appeared, in the distance and walking over towards the fallen blade. The demon shook his head at his brother, "Seems you've lost something…? Heh." The demon narrowed his eyes slightly and kicked the blade up to his brother. Inuyasha caught it and growled slightly.

"I'm not going to thank you…" He muttered and turned back to Naraku.

"I wouldn't accept any from you anyways…" His half brother responded. The inu demon leapt forward at Naraku, bashing the demonic blade into the barrier. But as always, it left no real damage. Inuyasha stepped forward, growling.

"This is MY fight!" The hanyou swung his now transformed memento, "Kongousouha!" The spears went flying towards Naraku who was taken off guard. The half demon fell back, taking some damage but quickly recovered his balance.

"Inuyasha…attacking me when I'm having fun with your brother? Rude," the evil said due to this attempt.

"Bah! Impudent!" The half youkai growled, making another attack. "Kongousouha!" Sesshoumaru looked on, narrowing his eyes and leaping up, coming down and slamming his blade into Naraku. Naraku winced slightly, then sent spheres of great evil at Sesshoumaru, who by his surprise, was hit. 

The youkai narrowed his eyes as he began to bleed. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "He…hit Sesshoumaru pretty bad…" Kagome was taken by surprise too, raising her bow up and placing an arrow on it, readying herself for when her time was to come. Pulling the string back, the miko let the arrow soar threw the air, heading straight for Naraku.

_______________________________Next Chapter: Love in a Flower_____________________________  


Chapter Twelve: Love in a Flower

Kagura was leaning over Her Lord, shaking her head slightly, "You're injured…" The inu demon looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"Heh…it's nothing big at all. Minor injuries from that pathetic bastard." Kagura shook her head, glancing up and down his body.

"You're full of yourself. I may be no nurse, but I can tell when a great demon lord has been hurt. And you are hurt. Bad." The demon smiled slightly and took a Sakura flower out of her kimono, placing it in gently in his hair, her delicate fingers fixing the entanglement she had made. . The dog youkai was taken back a bit…a little by surprise. 

She simply smiled at him, not bothering to explain the meaning behind this action. Hopefully, in time he would understand. The demon grabbed the other's hand and laid herself down next to him, closing her orbs and enjoying the peace of the moment. "With all that's been going on…I haven't had to do much…you know. Anything of orders. Been kind of nice…even if I'm still tied down to Naraku, at least he isn't sending me out as much. Seems you and your brother are handling things…Although nothing seems to be progressing, nothing is diminishing. Everyday though…Naraku gets stronger and stronger. What are you going to do…?"

The demon looked at her, not knowing exactly what to say. "It seems…as if I wouldn't know exactly. Everything will fall into place in time," was the "answer" that he responded with. The two lay there, not saying much afterwards, instead…just letting their presence with each other do the talking.

_______________________________Onward Three Months____________________________________

"Bah! You won't escape!" The hanyou leapt forward, bringing his fang down, barely missing the woman. The wind sorceress turned around as she stumbled back on the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as she seemed to be panting…and noticing her fairly larger stomach. "You've gained weight…" The hanyou smirked, taunting her size. "The good thing, you smell less like that bastard, Naraku."

Kagura's eyes narrowed at him and her face went to that of her bitter expression. Instead of making some flashy statement about his comment, she simply stood herself up and pulled her fan out. "Ryuuja no Mai!" The wind of the dragon came forward at the hanyou, who leapt aside. A smirk curled up on his lips.

"Kagura, though you were once a very formable foe, you're power doesn't grow, and mine does. Attempts by you are all futile. Give it up already." The half breed said smugly, crossing his arms under his chest, letting his blade hang slightly, in his hand and to the side. The demon narrowed her crimson eyes, and just glared at him, saying nothing. It was true…her powers only went to a certain extent. After every trick was played, she was just a repeat now. Only being of aid when around others in a fight. Alone. She was nothing. 

"Inuyasha, I don't care…and well, I do give up then. Retreat is always best when handed to you," the demon grinned, dropping onto her feather and floating off. Inuyasha growled at her, though made no attempt for a chase. She hadn't even done anything particularly menacing, and it wasn't worth the energy that would most likely end up with him not even close to her.

The half demon growled, returning to where his and the companion's camp is. Muttering to himself, he sat down, ready for supper. Ramen…can't go wrong there. Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"She got away again, didn't she?" The monk asked, not bothering to make eye contact…though the hanyou's were closed anyway. 

"Yeah…" Inuyasha stiffened his neck up and reopened his eyes as supper was being served. Kagome smiled at them all, handing each a bowl which was obviously from her present time.

___________________________________Scene Change_______________________________________

Naraku was up to his no good. While a small smirk fell upon his face, he turned himself, reveling that he was surrounded by a dozen or two bodies. "The Shikon no Tama is almost complete…and in my hands. Soon everyone will fall to I, Naraku…who will be their great full demon master. Nothing can stop I, Naraku." The half demon grinned at himself and then began laughing. "No one can stop me. Not Inuyasha, nor Sesshoumaru. Or that traitorous bitch either."

_______________________________Next Chapter: Respecting Time____________________________

Note: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, it's just a filler to keep the story going. The next chapter will be longer, I promise this. Many events will be happening…it will either be the second to last chapter, or third to last chapter…not sure if I'm going to combine all the events into one huge chapter. -shrugs- May be best not to…but oh well.

Chapter Twelve: Respecting Time

A couple days had past…and the new moon shown high in the darkened sky. Inuyasha was in his human state with the others, who, due to his handicap, were staying put. Kagura may know his secret, but they wanted to keep it that way, only her knowing. The group all huddled close together, nearby the fire. A look of depression was on some faces, while the others were neutral. The monk let out a sigh and lifted his head. He was one of the few painted with the neutral face.

"Hey, cheer up all. There's plenty we can do. Like, we could play a game." The monk's hand had been wandering, and caressing Sango's rear. The girl in the fine kimono glared at him.

"Yeah. I know the title of it: 'One Grope Exchanged For My Foot Up Your…'" Miroku sweat dropped, and cut her off.

"No, no, we don't have to play. Besides, you know you like…" Miroku grinned at her, receiving a fist into the top of his head.

"Denying it through words is one thing, but denying it through violence, and not backing it up with words…means a completely different story!" Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes in an "oh brother" expression while Sango simply fumed.

"Hmph. Shows how much you know about me, houshi! I may of excepted your proposal to live with you as man and woman, but only when and IF Naraku is gone! You just don't get it," the angered female turned away from him.

"You really pissed her off this time, monk," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms. Sango was still there though, so he received a deadly glare that sent shivers up the, for the meantime, human's spine.

Kagome was now glaring at both Inuyasha and Miroku as she stood up, "Come Sango, let's get away from…men," she said in her annoyingly angry tone.

"Sounds good to me…" The exterminator stood up, and the two walked away from the group. Shippou saddened slightly, seeing the two leave.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, still glaring, "All your fault…not that I care." The human sighed, laying down as the monk watched Shippou.

___________________________________Scene Change_______________________________________

Kagome and Sango are chatting in a hot spring. Both had slightly angry faces on, but were much less tense. The miko was looking down with her eyes closed and arms in the water, which was probably up to her neck area. Sango was looking forward and leaning back.

"You do love him…that is obvious. Right?" The younger girl asked, now lifting her head to look at her friend. Sango's eyes were dull, filled with a hint of anger and sadness. 

"Yes. I do. Why can't he…Just respect me, not just when something bad happened, but all the time?" The demon exterminator asked in a slow paced manor. Her friend put a finger up to her lip, thinking for a moment.

"Well Sango, that's simple. He's a lecherous monk. Once a pervert, always a pervert. It's not like he does anything to hurt you. At least he's not switching back and forth between you and his old girlfriend." Kagome narrowed her eyes at that thought…which she more directed to Inuyasha than anyone else, and Sango knew of this.

"I guess so. Yeah…at least he doesn't touch other woman like he use to…" The two girls nodded at each other. It's true, the monk had changed…though he still groped, it was only Sango to whom he did feel up.

____________________________________Scene Change______________________________________

Naraku is walking threw his headquarters snickering. A great plan was in his grasp. In a few months, everything would be falling into place…as soon as he was rid of Inuyasha and the others, he would rule the world. No one would except what was going to come next. And not anyone could stop him. It was perfect. Pure genius. 

"Heh…heh…Inuyasha…take these last moments and live them to your fullest. All of you will be dead soon enough. There is no escaping the jaws of time, but you can have your fun while it lasts." With those finale words, the menacing evil turned himself around and walked away from the place where he had been planning…and talking to himself.

__________________________________Scene Change________________________________________

The walking nature was making her way in the forest. Coming upon a feeling of great evil she stopped looking straight forward. "Naraku is getting closer. I sense…a great evil…and a fall of angst in this area." The priestess's eyes were narrowed as she continued walking. 'Naraku…is getting ready for his finale attack…Everyone…is either going to fall, or Naraku is going to die soon. There is no median this time.' As the priestess kept her walking, day light broke.

____________________________________Scene Change______________________________________

Kouga and his two wolven friends were running threw the forest. The two minor wolves greatly behind him were panting and shouting ahead of them. "Kouga! Wait up for us!"

"Heh. Maybe you could try to have a little more endurance and stamina, instead of slowing me down!" The pack leader snapped back at them. He too felt the evil coming…the smell of Naraku was everywhere, and his evil aura pained him just to think about it. Everything about the place made every hair on his head stand up with the anticipation to be attacked right then and there.

____________________________________Scene Change______________________________________

The sense of evil was everywhere…no one could deny that fact. But two weren't worrying about it as much as everyone else. When the time came…that is when they would care about what was going on. The female had her arms wrapped around the youkai lord, and her face snugly placed against his chest, looking up at him. Her red orbs flashed multiple times as she cringed up her nose and was blinking. She was trying to look as cute as possible…but she ended up looking pathetic in the sense of her attempting this. 

"O-oh, come on Sesshoumaru! I want to go too!" She spattered out as the male pinched her on the cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's to dangerous. It's bad enough he can kill without even fighting you, but to try and fight him. I won't allow it. Enough said," Sesshoumaru replied, receiving a pout back in return.

"Hmph. Fine then." She muttered, reverting back to her original voice and expression and cuddling against him. "If you detest it that much…I won't go. As long as I get to see him suffer and die in the end…" Her eyes dwindled down into sinister slits as she smirked at him. Sesshoumaru starred at her for some moments.

"Only if you're extra careful. Who knows when he'll attack…and if it's soon, well, the child could easily die," he added on.

"Oh…yeah. You'll have to remind me to kill that bastard who got me pregnant." The two demon smiled at each other.

"Yeah, I'll have make sure my child is avenged for that."

"Who says it's your child?" The female smirked at him, teasing.

"Oh, there's another then? I'm not to sure I'm willing to share you. However, maybe you're just that type of girl."

Kagura narrowed her eyes slightly, "Hey…that's not funny."

"Oh but it is, my dear," the demon grinned down at her as she reached up and shared a passionate kiss with him.

_________________________________Scene Change_________________________________________

Inuyasha and the gang are walking towards where the great evil had been emitting from. Inuyasha, was back to his normal, arrogant hanyou self. The five stopped as a tornado was seen in the air, heading down and landing on the ground.

"What's up, wimpy wolf? What do you want?" The hanyou said in a snarl.

"Heh, just coming because I felt Naraku around, mutt face." The wolf hanyou replied and had already clasped him hands around Kagome and was kneeling down. "And how do you do, Kagome?"

"Er, I've been fine, thanks a lot…Kouga-kun." She forced a smile and Kouga let go while a jealous Inuyasha looked on. 

"Must you always do that?! She is NOT your woman."

"Don't be so jealous, Inuyasha, it's not good for your health," the monk said informatively.

"I'm not jealous, you stupid monk!" The hanyou shouted, hitting him off the head comically.

"Anyways, Kouga-kun, are you going to be going with us too?" Kagome asked, ignoring the other two.

"Yes. Me and the other two will be…where ever they are," the wolf answered.

___________________________________Scene Change_______________________________________

Naraku is in his chambers looking into Kanna's mirror, seeing all the various groups together, and the lone priestess.

"Everything is working to plan…once I am ready…I will encounter them. And then…everyone will be under my control. there is no turning back, and no hope for any of them…" The half demon chuckled and then dismissed Kanna from his presence.

____________________________Next Chapter: It Only Took A Year____________________________

Chapter Thirteen: It Only Took A Year

Note: By the way, the title doesn't mean a year from last chapter, but a year from when Sesshoumaru and Kagura became active with each other.

Five more months have pasted. The previous month contained the birth date of Kagura and Sesshoumaru's child. The two were sitting closely together under a tree, the child in the arms of it's mother. The wind demon cradled it, starring down at her and Sesshoumaru's creation. The child would grow and prosper to one day become a great demon, just like The Lord of The Western Lands himself. 

Kagura looked up at her love and smiled cheerfully at him. Almost everything was perfect now. There was no denying that Naraku would be attacking soon though. Now was the real time to worry. But still, they didn't. Even though everything pointed to Naraku's soon attack. His finale attack. The air was filled with the scent of parched evil, drifting in every direction. The power and feel of it was over whelming.

Despite all of this, the two took comfort with each other for the time being. With Rin and Jaken looking around the corner of a tree at them, which they knew, they still didn't care. This was it. This is what mattered. This is before everything comes to an end for the good or for the bad. This is why Sesshoumaru had previously borrowed a human's hand…in case he ended up having to use that Wind Scar, if the hanyou failed.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand threw his mistress's hair and she made herself closer to him, never speaking a word of anything, just wanting the moment to last forever, and not wanting a subject to ruin it. Their chose was made. Everyone's chose was made. All seven of them were going to confront Naraku together.

The female demon brought her arm up and around, placing it on the reverse cheek to her as she leaned over kissed him.

In the distance, six figures were approaching. The six stopped, it was the Inuyasha group along with Kouga. The hanyou of the bunch stepped forward. "It's time. If we're going to do, this is the time. He has let his barrier down…obviously expecting us."

****

The rest of the chapter is written in Kagura's Point of View

This was going to end our lives, or end Naraku's. That bastard. Everything…I, was at peace for the time. And he decides on this now? Yeah, well I wasn't going to let him get away with that. Sesshoumaru and I formed the small alliance with the others for the time being. However, it was just until Naraku was destroyed.

Sesshoumaru and I got up. I walked over to Jaken and placed my precious baby in his arms. Together, all ten of us walked. The three who weren't going to fight staying at the back of the group. In spite of everything, I felt great fear, and I do admit it, while we were making our way to Naraku. There was still that possibility that he would kill me then and there without my chance to even try and destroy him. I didn't care to die. Well, I did…but it bothers me more that I may not have a chance to even try to kill him.

I knew this may be our last chance to be together…so I took the time by watching my love the whole time, admiring his grace and brilliance. Smiling to myself, I remembered the times we had together. Us two, and then the four of us. And then the fifth addition whom was in that toad's arms. 

Everything as I knew it was soon to turn into a crazy barrage of events. None of us knew Naraku's true intentions…was he really going to fight us head on, or was there something more? Either way we could only hope for the best. 

As we continued our pursuit, I noticed the others looking a bit worried too. Especially that kitsune and the exterminator. She was probably thinking about that brother of hers…if only she knew that he had gotten his memory back. No word of it could be spoken though, or that child would of surely been terminated. I kind of feel sympathy for him, seeing as what he had to do…and that look on his face after he remembered it all. Naraku…was one hell of a bastard and this just was not right.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the outskirts of where the evil was emitting. To everyone's great surprise, Naraku was already waiting for us. Son of a bitch.

"Bah! Naraku, you really have some nerve coming forward like this! I am going to kill you and revenge Kikyou with my own father's fang!" That arrogant hanyou shouted. 

Yes, he was strong I admit, but was he strong enough? My lover is exceptionally strong too, and why he excepted the alliance was beyond me. I like to think he didn't reject it because he was looking out for me and his new family. Either way, I was glad of it.

"Kukuku…Kagura, you think you can help them in defeating me?" That annoying laughter came…playing over and over in my head, taunting me so bitterly.

I stepped forward, glaring at him in defiance; "Of course I am going to, Naraku."

"So be it then. But don't hate me when you watch your companions die one by one in front of you! I will keep you alive until then, then watch the expression on your face when I beat your child to death!" That menacing laughter rung in my head over and over. It's one thing to threaten me. Another to threaten the others that will be fighting. And then Sesshoumaru. But going so far as to saying that he was going to show me my child's death? I would not put up with that!

Raising my fan, I cast the Fuujin no Mai on him. It failed. As I accepted it to. It was true...I am weak. There was still some things I could do to help. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, placing his true arm in front of me. 

"Don't get to cocky, Kagura…" was all he said. I looked at his serious face and smiled at him as he began walking forward. The others besides the kitsune, Jaken and Rin all moved forward as well, leaving me behind for a moment. Then I began walking. Everything came down to this moment in time. Fate was going to be made here.

I looked on as I watched my love draw his great demonic blade, Toukijin. Now things were to get serious. Sesshoumaru leapt forward with immense speed, his human hand held forward in front of him while he wielded the Toukijin at an angle behind him. The man I love brought it down, striking just below his feet and sending earth everywhere.

The hanyou and monk stepped forward soon followed by the miko and wolf youkai. The exterminated just watched, clearly focused on something else…the knowledge of where her brother was.

I watched as the two brother began fighting side by side, this being the first I've seen of it. Both great blades were raised, Inuyasha sent that diamond attack thing at Naraku, which damaged his arm greatly. Either the hanyou improved, or focusing all on one body part made all the difference…possibly a little from column A and a little from B.

The wolf jumped up at Naraku, landing a firm kick on the evil's face. It did nothing to that bastard. Fuck. Why? All this…it seems physical onslaughts would be almost pointless.

I then saw that huge youkai boomerang flying out of the grasp of the exterminator, whamming straight into Naraku's stomach. It seemed as if he got the wind knocked out of him for a moment…but other than that, no real damage was made.

"Damn…you…" Those were the only words of the girl as her attempt failed.

"Kukuku…Sango…you wish to see your brother, don't you?" That…taunting bastard questioned, well knowing the answer. Sango glared at him, as if saying, "Shut the fuck up." Or that is at least how I'd interpret it. "I'll do you the favor of sending you to hell, and you can wait there for him!"

With that, Naraku sent a huge energy sphere towards Sango. However, that foolish monk placed himself in front of it, holding his staff across and getting hit back into the ground. As the houshi was dragged backwards by what was such power it seemed like an invisible force, the exterminator was running over to him.

"Miroku!" The young girl ran over to him as he came to a halt in the earth. I felt my eyes widening as I now saw to what extent something could happen here. This was wrong. We were fighting for the pure cause to kill. Naraku will burn in hell for doing this to all of us.

While the exterminator threw herself over the monk, small tears fell from her. "Miroku! You idiot!" The exterminator hit him in the chest. The monk twitched at this.

"Hey…I'm not dead yet, mind you…" Was all he said as Sango looked at his face. He smiled to her. He may not be dead, but he'd be out of this fight for the good while. 

I turned my attention back to that of the wolf and the two brothers. Every attack made contact…but every attack did almost nothing. What would it take for this half demon to die?!

As I was thinking these words, a shining light flew past me and was heading for Naraku. The arrow missed however, as the half demon moved out of the way. The smirk played on his face. Every attempt

wasn't working…I decided to join my love in battle.

I made my way and stood beside him. It seemed as if he wanted to protest but I shut him up by giving him the best kiss he'll ever know. All my kisses were like that. And he better know it, and you better believe it.

As we stood together, we squared off, facing Naraku. While this was happening, the wolf demon Kouga was flung aside and out of the way. The monk also seemed to be recovering as he sat himself up, with the help of the exterminator. Now I must end my talk with you, for it is my time to focus myself on this bitter battle. Keep in mind, I do posses the best kiss in the word! Heh…heh.

_________________________________Next Chapter: Fin______________________________________

Finale Chapter: Everything Falls Apart, Even the People Who Never Frown Eventually Break Down

Naraku smirked smugly, "Kukuku…" The half demon narrowed his eyes and jumped forward towards Sesshoumaru and Kagura. His right hand was glowing fiercely as the two demons jumped aside, one left and one right. The hand made contact with the ground, causing the strongest of poisons to seep into the ground, infecting it. 

"You're very lucky you dodged that…not even you, Sesshoumaru is immune to that poison, for it is something I have created in my body." Kagura and Sesshoumaru then positioned themselves together again, nodding to each other. While they were distracted with each other, Naraku stretched his claw at immense speed towards Sesshoumaru.

The wind demon's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. Shock went threw her at seeing her love's life about to be taken away. Without thinking, the sorceress rammed herself into that of the shoulder of Sesshoumaru, pushing him aside and taking the hit. The demon stumbled back and fell to the ground. The poison had already began taking effect as it pained her just to move her head to look on.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he starred at Kagura in horror. Never had he expected to see such a scene. Many appendages of Naraku wrapped themselves around Sesshoumaru, stabilizing him in that spot for the moment. Struggling to move, the Lord fought his way, though it would take some time to free himself fully.

'I have to do something…' Kagome thought as she pulled an arrow up to her bow, and sent a sacred arrow flying towards Naraku. With the distraction of Sesshoumaru, it hit him dead on, destroying most of his body. What was left of him made it's escape.

The youkai lord hurried himself over to Kagura. The breathing of his mistress was slow and out of pattern…taking rather random steps. "Kagura…" he bent over as he went on his knees and placed her neck on his borrowed arm. "Don't die on me…" Sorrow filled the two's eyes as the female painfully lifted a hand to his cheek and caressed it to the best of her ability, her eyes watering.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru…Take care of Rin…and our child. Also…Jaken. Be nicer to him, he does look up to you, no matter how much I despise him, he is loyal…" The demon said slowly, as her chest bounced forward while she coughed. Tears were staining the corner of her eyes. With her free hand, Kagura grasped the hand that belonged solely to Sesshoumaru, his true one. In response, the inu demon squeezed it tightly.

Sesshoumaru nodded at her, a single tear falling onto her lips. With that tear…Kagura finally knew he loved her. The demon smiled sadly and her eyes were filled with deep sorrow. However, with that last gesture of unspoken love by Her Lord, she was happy. She may have never known true freedom, but she knew she was loved…and that was more than she could have ever hoped for. Finally, her smile subsided, lips drowning into themselves and her eyes shutting as the demon lay limb in the arms of her love, her head loosely hanging back and her hand still placed gently in his. His whole body shook…one minute they were nodding in defiance to each other…the next….she was on the ground dieing, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. 

Sesshoumaru stood up with the demon in his arms, in a cradle position. The demon turned around to the others. Sorrow still filled his eyes, one not seen by his half-brother before. Directly talking to Kagome, he spoke; "Thank you…not for me, I could have easily gotten out of that in due time…but for her. If it wasn't for you…I…we wouldn't have been able to see each other both alive…one last time." The demon turned away and Jaken, holding the infant, and Rin ran up to him.

"Your welcome…" the young miko replied as the three began walking. Rin wiped away some tears and Jaken just looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Was all that came out of the toad's mouth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…Kagura…gone?" The child said shyly, not wanting the answer.

The demon starred forward. "Kagura's gone," was all he said.

"No, no, no…first mother and father…now fake mommy?" The child's face was filled with fear.

The three figures began to vanished from the sight of the others. 'You've gone to far _this_ time…' Sesshoumaru thought before completely out of sight.

"Poor Sesshoumaru…and Rin…" Kagome said sadly. The others simply starred at the ground. No matter how much any of them despised the two…it was still a cruel fate. "And now their child will never know it's mother…"

_____________________________Exactly Seven Years Later___________________________________

It has been a long time since that fateful day when Naraku was destroyed and the Shikon no Tama complete and under protection from good and evil. It has been ever longer since that fateful day when the Wind-user was killed.

Sesshoumaru followed by three figures, what seemed to be a seven year old girl, a teenage Rin, and Jaken as always, were walking towards a path. Sesshoumaru was holding a single Sakura flower in his only hand. The four stopped. There lay a single stone, engraved in it, the name, "Kagura." It was apparently her grave, none the less. 

The four kneeled down and all of them paid their respects in prayer. Sesshoumaru had taken everyone of them to the same place everyday for the past seven years, feeling deep guilt for what had happened…the demon gave up her life for the youkai who didn't disserve it. Never did he pay much attention to her unless they were alone. Never could he tell her those three words, I-Love-You. Never could he have said that he would have done the same for anyone. The overwhelming guilt ate at him everyday. And everyday, he accepted these things, coming to not forget. Trying not to make her fade from his thoughts. But everyday…a small piece of her left him. Rin and Jaken let the two be, Sesshoumaru and his daughter, and have their time together as always.

The great lord placed the single flower atop the grave. "Kagura, I loved you even when I couldn't say it. And I still love you to this day."

"Everyday for the past seven years, he comes and places one flower upon her grave…and says that exact statement…" Rin said to Jaken and he nodded. "And since that day…he has never been the same, speaking less and when he does speak…it's usually positive or deeply negative." The two watched their lord sadly from the distance.

The child looked at Sesshoumaru, "Um…daddy, what was mommy like?" This was the first time she had asked that question and he didn't know how to respond. Placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder, he thought for a moment.

"Your mother…" He hesitated, trying to find the simplest words, yet most clear words. 

"Was like the wind."

_______________________________________The End_______________________________________


End file.
